Prank Gone Wrong
by AtSundown22
Summary: Sharpay decides to play a little prank on Gabriella but everything becomes twisted. Troypay, rated T for language, alcohol and a little sexual content. and some Troyella not alot
1. Not Really Friends

**A/N: I made this story cus I was bored and I really liked it so I decided to post it! When the words are italic their Sharpay's or someone elses thoughts.**

"Move it!" Sharpay yelled waving her hand. Everyone cleared and she stomped away. "Bitch," Someone whispered. She ignored it, she was used to it. She ran into someone and they yelled Hey! But she kept on walking. She was not in a good mood, it was the day after the Twinkle Towne Musical. She was becoming nicer but after seeing how good Troy and Gabriella did she was angry as hell. Ryan was sick and she had nobody at school to follow her around. She walked to her locker while people gave her glances.

She saw Troy and Gabriella talking and she could hear Gabriella's giggles all the way from her locker. She rolled her eyes and opened her locker, and took out her history book. "Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella said coming up behind her. _I should'nt have been nice to her cus now shes gonna follow me around! _Sharpay thought. "Hi," She said giving Gabriella a fake smile. "So did you like the play?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay nodded. _Yeah right._ "Well me Troy, Taylor, and a few of his friends are going out tonight, wanna come?" Gabriella asked hoping for a yes.

_Should I say I have plans? Or I gotta take care of my sick brother, or maybe I should just go. _"What are you guys doing?" Sharpay asked eager to know. "Were going to the club 808! It's ladies night!" Gabriella said excitedly. "Sure, why not," Sharpay replied. She loved going to clubs, all the guys always stare at her. "Great! We'll pick you up at 8!" Gabriella said happily walking away. Sharpay scoffed and started walking to class.

The rest of the day was a horror show. Everyone called her the worst names you could think of. But she shrugged it off, she sat with the so called 'gang' at lunch but was quiet the whole time. After school she walked home her heels clapping. Troy was her neighbor and he was right behind her but they didn't talk. _He's probally staring at my ass._ She laughed silently to herself. When she got inside her house Ryan was laying on the couch covered in 3 blankets eating soup.

"Hey Shar, how was school?" He asked sniffling. "Fine," She replied walking up the stairs. She looked at her watch. _4:30, I have lots of time till Gabby come picks me up. Wait? Did I just call Gabriella Gabby? No! I can't become her friend. I'll spike her drink tonight, yeah. That will be so funny!_ Sharpay layed on her bed and turned on her tv. She watched Pimp My Ride, Room Raiders, and Next for about 2 hours before she fell asleep. She woke up an hour later. "Shit!" She yelled getting up out of her bed. It was already 7:20 and she had 40 minutes to get ready.

She raced into her closet and took out a mini skirt and a pink polo with a white undershirt. She got dressed and ran into the bathroom. She took out her straightner and straightened her hair which took about 10 minutes. She put on her makeup but took her time. She put on her tasty lipgloss so if she kissed anyone it would taste good. She laughed and put on her heels. She walked downstairs and grabbed her purse. Ryan was still on the couch and was asleep.

She watched Sesame Street for about 20 minutes. _Why does he absolutely has to put the remote under his butt? I can't believe his still watches Sesame Street. _She laughed and heard a horn beep. She grabbed for her sunglasses on the kitchen table, took one last look at herself in the mirror and walked out of the door. Gabriella was driving a black escalade and Sharpay gasped. _She's rich? Well not richer then me anyways. _Sharpay walked down the path leading from her house to the sidewalk and jumped in the car and sat next to Troy.

She smiled at him and he gave her a look saying 'i'm not interested'. She frowned and looked away. Taylor and Chad were making out in the back and Gabriella was making fun of them. "Come on guys! Were not even at the club yet!" Gabriella yelled and Troy laughed. They stopped kissing. "Sorry," They said and Sharpay wanted to tell Taylor she was a slut but knew that would start something. So she decided to joke around. "Taylor your such a slut," Sharpay said sarcastically and Troy went ooooooh. "Sharpay shut your mouth!" Taylor shot back.

"Come on Tay she was joking!" Troy yelled and Taylor rolled her eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes then Sharpay whispered thanks to Troy. "For what?" He whisphered back. Everyone else was talking so nobody could hear their conversation. "For standing up for me," She said and he just nodded and gave her a weak smile. _He hates me that much? _Once they got to the club Jason and Zeke were standing outside.

Everyone climbed out of the car. "H-hey Sharpay!" Zeke said and Sharpay give him a fake smile. They went inside and Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella got in for free. The place was packed with people and the music was so loud Sharpay couldn't hear herself think. Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke headed over to the bar to get some cokes while the girls sat down on a couch. "This place is awesome!" Gabriella yelled over the loud music.

Talyor and Sharpay agreed. Troy brought back Gabriella a virgin Margarita. _This is my chance._ Sharpay told everyone she would be right back and walked to the bar. She saw a cute guy who looked about 24 and she walked up to him. "Hey honey," She said and he smiled at her. She whisphered something in his ear and he laughed. "Alrighty miss!" He said. Sharpay waited when he came back with a margarita and some vodca. "Thanks baby, you'll get that lapdance soon." She walked away and laughed evily.

She sat down and poured the vodca in the magarita. Anyone who drinks this will be drunk right away. Sharpay watched as Gabriella and everyone else walked to the dancefloor. _This is gonna be fun._


	2. Alcohol Is Evil!

Sharpay walked over to the table and was about to trade the margaritas when the gang came back. "You got one to?" Gabby asked sitting down. "Uhh yeah," Sharpay said nervously. "Wooh I'm pooped!" Jason said collapsing on the couch. "We were out there for like 2 minutes," Troy said and Jason shrugged. Sharpay took out her perfume and sprayed it all around trying to get rid of the alcohol smell coming from her drink. Everyone coughed. "God Sharpay! A little too much perfume!" Chad yelled waving it away. "Sorry," She said putting the perfume back in her purse. Sharpay put her drink down.

"Lets go back and accually dance. Just because that fat dude was giving you the stink eye Chad it doesn't mean we had to leave," Zeke said and everyone laughed. Everyone got up and walked to the dance floor. Gabriella started grabbing Sharpay's hands and waving them around. Sharpay gave her a fake smile and acted like she was having fun. Troy suddenlly started basically rubbing up against Gabby and she laughed. "Troy!" She yelled they danced and Zeke started dancing infront of Sharpay.

He was doing the thriller and Sharpay gave him a disgusted look. There was so many people on the dance floor Sharpay didn't know who she was dancing with. She felt someone grab her hands and pull her off the dancefloor. "Wheres my lapdance sweety?" The 24 year old guy said pulling her closer. Troy looked over and saw the guy grabbing her. He ran over to them and pushed the guy off. "Get off her dude!" He yelled and the guy just laughed.

"I'm getting that lapdance sometime," He said walking away Troy looked at Sharpay confusedly. "I have no idea what hes talking about," Sharpay said. Sharpay went to sit back down cus she didn't feel like dancing. Everyone was on there way back after a couple of minutes. "Wow that was fun!" Gabby yelled sitting down next to Sharpay. Gabriella grabbed her margarita but she didn't know it was spiked with lots of vodca. Sharpay took her virgin margarita that used to be Gabby's and took a drink. Gabriella didn't show a sign that her drink tasted different.

Sharpay continued drinking not paying attention to what she was drinking. "Do you like that margarita Sharpay?" Zeke asked. "Y-y-yeah," She answered a little dizzy. "Brain freeze?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded slowly but knew that wasen't the problem. She got up and stumbled a little. Zeke of course ran over to her side. "Thanks buddy boy," She said cracking up.

She walked away as everyone stared at her. She walked onto the dance floor and started dancing up on some guy. Everyone watched in amazement. "I'll go see what's wrong with her," Troy said knowing that she was possibly drunk, or maybe just really hyper but he doubted it. He walked over and grabbed her off the dance floor. "Sharpay! What are you doing?" He asked. "Dancing, duh! What did it look like I was doing?" She asked slowly. Troy didn't answer. "Hey, you look hott tonight Troy," Sharpay said looking at him from head to feet.

Troy was too shocked to move. "Your shirt looks easy to take off," She said moving her hands down the buttons on his shirt. "Umm we better get you home," He said. "W-what? No! I was just starting to have fun!" She complained but Troy dragged her to the table. "This ones drunk," He said and everyone nodded. " How dare you say I am drunk, when I'm...not," She said. (the periods mean a long pause cus she couldnt figure out what word to say) She suddenly passed out but Troy caught her.

"I told you we shouldn't have brung the Ice Queen. She ruined our night!" Taylor yelled. "Hey, it's not her fault. Maybe someone spiked her drink," Zeke said trying to defend her. Then Gabby looked across the room to the guy that was grabbing Sharpay. She slipped away unoticed and walked over to him. "Umm, did that girl talk to you?" Gabby asked the man pointng to Sharpay. "Yeah, she said she would give me a lapdance if I bought her vodca and a margarita," He said. "Did it look like it was for her?"

"Well she was looking all evil and poured the vodca into the margarita. She laughed then reached over for that other one on the table," He replied and Gabriella knew right away what the margarita and vodca were for. _She was trying to spike my drink. _Gabriella thought. She thanked the man and walked back to the table. Everyone was arguring. "Troy! Can we just please leave," Gabby said sadly. _I thought Sharpay was my friend! _"Yeah, I'll have Sharpay stay at my place because I know how her parents are," Troy said.

In a regular situation like this Gabby would have complained but she just nodded. Troy carried Sharpay out and put her in the passenger seat while Troy, Chad, and Taylor sat in the back. Nobody talked the whole way, Taylor was angry because Sharpay ruined her night. Chad was confused, and Troy was a little nervous. Mostly because of all the things Sharpay said and she was gonna be staying at his house. He didn't know why he even volunteered to have her stay in the first place. He shook the thoughts from his head.

Gabby dropped Troy and Sharpay off and Troy carried Sharpay inside his house. Good thing his parents weren't home or they wouldv'e given him the whole speech about how drinking is bad. Troy took Sharpay up to his room and layed her down on his bed. He closed the door and started changing in his closet. But what he didn't know was that Sharpay woke up. She saw him without his shirt on and good thing he turned around before he took off his pants.

"Uhh, your awake," He said akwardly. "Yeah," She replied rubbing her head. "Where am I?" She asked. "My house, you passed out at the club," He said reaching for a wifebeater. He pulled it on. She was still a little drunk. "What a night," She said laughing. Troy sighed. "How did you get drunk anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know, I remember trying to switch magaritas with Gabriella," She replied sitting up. "Why?" He asked. "Because I put a half bottle of vodca in her margarita," She said not really thinking. Troy's eyes went wide. "What!" He yelled. "Why would you do that!" Sharpay just shrugged and layed on his bed. She was eyeing him and couldn't stop thinking how hott he looked. She scooted over and acted like she fell asleep after a few minutes. Troy just sighed loudly and layed beside her.

Sharpay opened her eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Sharpay, wha-" He turned over and she kissed him. He tryed to pull away but she pinned him down. Her breath smelled like alchohol which was the worst part. She was now on top of him and he was still trying to struggle free but he found himself pulling her closer._ I have a girlfriend! Troy get off of her! _They rolled over so now Troy was on top of her. _This is my chance to get away. _Troy didn't exactly listen to the thoughts in his head and he stayed still.

She took off his wifebeater and ran her hands over his chest. Troy shivered. _What am I doing?_

**A/N: So do you guys think he should leave or continue, i'm taking a vote and if I find out your a troyella fan telling me to have him leave then i'm not counting it.**


	3. Falling

**A/N: Ok guys I gave a lot thought and the votes said he should stay but well troy isn't exactly like that and he wouldn't take advantage of her. so i'm gonna make him leave but there is gonna be more troypay in this chapter.**

Sharpay was unbuttoning his pants but he got up. "Sharpay, no we can't!" He yelled and she just started laughing. "Your such a goody two shoes Troy." With that she passed out again. Troy buttoned his pants back up and put on his wifebeater. _What was getting into me?_ He decided to sleep on the couch so what happened didn't happen again. He couldn't exactly sleep but fell asleep sooner or later.

Troy woke up at 6:30 like he usually does and took a shower. Sharpay was still passed out and he knew she would forget what happened. He put a towel around his waist and walked in his room. "Woah!" He yelled holding the towel tight. Sharpay was right infront of the door about to come out. "Troy," She said rubbing her head. "Uhh, what am I doing here?" She asked. "Umm, I'll explain later," He said trying to wiggle out of it.

"No, tell me what happened!" She yelled grabbing his arm. "Can I get my clothes on first?" He asked and she slowly nodded. "Go wait downstairs." She nodded and walked down the steps. Troy changed and brushed his hair he walked downstairs to find Sharpay on his couch looking very confused. "Did we do anything?" She asked knowing he was in the room. "Uh, what?" He questioned but he knew what she was talking about.

"Did we, umm do anything. As in, you know," She said and he shook his head right away. "No! No, umm you were drunk and I took you here because I knew your parents would kinda get really angry. I told Gabriella to call them and tell them you stayed at her house," He replied and she nodded. "Theres school today isn't there?" She asked and Troy nodded. "I can't wear this, look at it!" She yelled pointing to her clothes. There was stuff allover her clothes.

"Don't you have extra clothes at school? We could go there early so you can change," He said and she nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's okay." Sharpay sat on the couch waiting as Troy brushed his teeth, ate breakfast and did all that other stuff. Sharpay said she was too hungover to eat. Soon Gabriella called.

Gabriella:Hey Troy, so how was it?

Troy:How was what?

Gabriella:Oh, taking care of the drunk queen

Troy:Uhh it was...okay. I mean she's hungover and were going to school early so she can change. Did you call Ryan and tell her what happened?

Gabriella:Yeah, he kinda freaked but I calmed him down.

Troy:Well she's gonna do horrible on the test today. From what I hear hangovers are really bad and they make you forget stuff.

Gabriella:She'll be fine. She probally was gonna fail anyway.

Troy:Well, she accidently got drunk.

Gabriella:Yeah, trying to make me get drunk.

Troy:How did you-

Gabriella:Umm I figured that's the only reason. I mean it's Sharpay.

Troy:Yeah, well I need to go. I guess I'll see you at school.

Gabriella:Bye, I love you.

Troy:Yeah...I love you.

They hung up and Sharpay was standing right beside him. "She hates me now doesn't she," She said and Troy shrugged. "I don't know, we should get going," He said getting his jacket and opening the door. She grabbed his arm. "What happened Troy?" She asked knowing something went on. Troy sighed. "You woke up last night. You were hitting on me. Then well you kissed me. I was shocked, then you took off my shirt and well we almost...but I stopped you."

Sharpay nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry Troy. I'm such a slut," She said as if she was gonna cry. "What, no! It's not your fault," He said but she started crying. He hugged her as she cryed on his shoulder. "Why do I have to be such a bitch," She said in between sobs. "Your not. Your getting better," He said trying to make her feel better. "Thanks Troy," She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and blushed. She laughed. "Lets go," Troy said and they walked outside and got into his car. Sharpay couldn't stop thinking about how cute he looked when he smiled.

_Can I be falling for Troy? _

**A/N Dang I'm updating alot P**


	4. Love Bites

When Sharpay and Troy got to school Sharpay opened up her locker and took out a white blouse that said 'drama queen' with silver sparkly letters. Since there wasen't alot on her mini skirt she decided just to wear that. She changed in the bathroom and came out. There was a few people in the hall and Troy was waiting by her locker. "How do I look?" She asked him. "Fabulous!" Troy said in a girly voice. "Oh shutup!" She said. The two joked around for a few minutes then Gabby came from behind Troy. "Hey Troy!" She said not making eye contact with Sharpay.

"Oh, hey Gabby," He said sadly. "Whats wrong?" She asked. Sharpay slowly walked away. "Something happened last night," He replied and she knew that it was something bad. Sharpay watched from the drinking fountain. Gabby looked horrifed, she slapped Troy and ran off crying. Troy held his cheek and banged his head against a locker. Sharpay walked over to him. "What did you tell her?" She asked. "I told her..I told her that I kissed you," He replied and Sharpay frowned. "What? But, you didn't!_ I _kissed you. Me!" She said. "Yeah, you did. But I didn't want her to hate you. And..I did kiss you back Sharpay."

Sharpay just sighed. "Did she break up with you?" She asked. "No, she was too upset," He said. "I'm so sorry Troy. Everything is my fault, I sometimes just lose it." Troy just sighed. "Don't be sorry," He said walking away. He had this feeling Sharpay was following him but he ignored it. He saw Gabriella over in a corner crying. He walked over to her and she sobbed. "What do you want?" She asked angrily. What the two didn't know was that Sharpay was just around the corner listening to their conversation. "I'm sorry Gabby, I didn't know came over me," He said.

"Don't apoligise Troy! It's not gonna make anything better!" She yelled. "Well what do you want me to say!" He yelled back getting angry. "Nothing! J-just leave me alone!" She yelled. "No! Will this help?" He grabbed her and kissed her. Sharpay peaked around the corner and felt her heart stop. She backed away, tears falling down her cheeks. She ran away. (a/n: think of her running down the hall in slow motion crying, lol) Good thing nobody was around. Everyone would start rumors. She stopped at her locker and took out a tissue. She wiped her eyes and hoped her mascara wasen't running down her face. She toughened up and put on her ice queen glare.

**Back To Troy And Gabriella**

Troy let go and Gabby gasped for air. She just sobbed and walked away slowly. Troy slapped himself on the head. _Why did I do that? _Troy walked back to his locker and took out his books. On his way to class he saw Sharpay and walked infront of her. "Hey," He said smiling. He wanted to talk to her about what happened with him andabby. "What do you want Bolton?" She asked coldy. Troy gave her a confused look. "What?" She just rolled her eyes and walked away. She looked like she didn't care but it killed her inside.

Troy followed her and grabbed her shoulder. "Don't touch me Bolton!" She growled storming away. Troy wondered what he did wrong and just told himself he would have to wait until later to talk to her. Troy headed to class and when he got inside he saw that Gabriella was missing. He took his usual seat next to Chad and ignored everyone around him. Sharpay was in the back snapping at anyone who talked to her.

Once the class started Gabby walked in and everyones heads turned to her. She took her seat. Ms. Darbus went on about really boring things and usaully Sharpay would pay attention but she was too hurt to even know what was going on. A note landed on her desk and she looked up. She looked around to get a hint of who threw it to her and she opened it. It read

Dear Sharpay,

Meet me after school in the parking lot

Love Your Secret Admirer.

**A/N: How was it? Well when I was writing this chapter I was listening to the song Love Bites by Def Leppard. I was gonna put the lyrics with it but it sorta doesn't follow. And who's the secret admirer? And will Sharpay go to the parking lot? Well personally I think this chapter sucked and sorry that it's pretty small. Well please review and listen to the song! It's awesome!**


	5. You Don't Love Me

After class Sharpay grabbed her things and went striaght to her locker. The note was in her hand and she kept wondering who it was. _Zeke? Probally, but he already knows I know he likes me so I dont know why he would put secret admirer. Umm, Chad? No way, he's all over Taylor. Jason? Doubt it. Uhh, Troy? Well maybe...ugh no! He still loves miss freaky math girl. _Sharpay shook the thoughts from her head. For the rest of the day Sharpay was basically as mean as she could get. People kept throwing rude comments at her but she ignored them. After school she headed to the parking lot.

It was quiet and nobody was there. "Hey Sharpay," A voice said. Sharpay turned around to face Gabriella. "What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked rudely. Gabriella didn't answer and gave her a angry look. She walked closer and Sharpay backed up. "What are you doing?" Sharpay asked. "I can't believe you fell for that secret admirer jig." Sharpay's eyes went wide. "So, what? You did it just to have a little talk?" Sharpay said in her normal ice queen way. Gabriella suddenlly went running full speed at Sharpay.

"What the fu-" Sharpay tryed to say but Gabby punched her in the stomach. "You little slut!" Gabby yelled. Sharpay tryed to gasp for air because Gabby knocked the wind out of her. Sharpay growled and pulled Gabby's hair. "AHHH!" She screamed scratching at Sharpay's hands. "Bitch!" Sharpay yelled looking at her scractched hands. Sharpay kicked her legs making her fall down in pain. Gabriella then grabbed her leg making her fall down beside her. Gabriella literally pranced on top of Sharpay. They started rolling all over the parking lot.

Troy who was sitting on a bench waiting for his mom to come pick him up heard screaming. He ran toward them and gasped to the sight of Gabriella and Sharpay catfighting. "Stop it!" He yelled. But they didn't stop. Troy ran over and grabbed Gabriella's shirt. He pulled her off of Sharpay. "You only kissed me to make me feel better! I hate you! Both of you!" She stormed away.

Troy looked back at her then payed his attention to Sharpay who was on the ground crying in pain. He bent down beside her. She was all dirty from rolling around in the parking lot and she had 5 scratches on her hand. She also had a big bruise on her forehead. "Are you okay?" He asked and she ignored him. She tryed to get up but yelped in pain. Troy stood up and put his hand out. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. She just started walking away.

"Sharpay, what happened?" He asked running after her. "Leave me alone Bolton!" She tryed to run away from him but he grabbed her arm. "What is wrong with you! First your all nice to me and the next minute your in bitch mode again!" He yelled. Sharpay didn't know what to tell him. She didn't wanna tell him she was jealous when she saw them kissing. "I-I just thought. Nevermind!" She tryed to yank her arm away but he held on tight. He pulled her closer and their lips were two inches apart. His breath smelled like mint. She wanted to kiss him so bad. Maybe he wanted to kiss back.

She leaned in and he pushed her away. "You saw us kissing didn't you? You got jealous," Troy said. _He tricked me, he wanted to see if I wanted to kiss him. _"YES! Yes I got jealous!" She finally admitted. "Now leave me alone!" She yelled running away. Troy stood there and sighed. Sharpay walked into the school and everyone started staring at her. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her cuts. "She's crazy," She said to herself.

Sharpay took a papertowel and soaked it in water. She held it down on her cuts and tryed not to yelp in pain. She left the bathroom and started walking down the hall. Everyone was gone now, she started walking slowly. Once she got out of the building she started walking home. It was a long walk but she didn't care. Once she got home she walked inside and excpected to see Ryan laying on the couch but he was nowhere to be seen. Her parents were still at work and she was now alone.

Ryan probally went to his dance class. He told her that if he felt better and he wasen't home that's where he would be. Sharpay threw her purse on the kitchen table and passed out on the couch. "What a day," She said holding her scratched hand. There was a knock a the door. She groaned and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Troy Bolton.

"What are you doing here?" She asked deciding not to slam the door in his face. "I-I-I came to apoligise." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Apolgy not excepte-" Troy slammed his lips on hers. She was shocked and didn't respond. His tongue begged for her lips to part. She opened her lips and his tongue entered her mouth. The kiss was deep and passionate. They parted but didn't let go of eachother. Troy took off his jacket and then grabbed her butt roughly.

She yelped a little but Troy didn't seem to care. He kissed her neck and she moaned. "Oh god, Troy." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her hard and she wondered why he was being so rough. _This is what I want. Right? _He walked over to the couch and layed her down. He started unbuttoning his pants. "Troy! Stop!" She yelled and he looked at her confused. "You don't love me." She slowly got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Get out," She said calmly. "What?" He asked. "Get out. You don't love me, you don't like me, you don't want me. You want..the..the sex." Troy sighed picked up his jacket and ran out. Sharpay closed the door and started crying. She loved him, she did. But she knew it wouldn't be right, he didn't want to do it because he loved her. She gave him a taste of what it was like with her and he wanted more. She didn't blame him.

**A/N:Okay, i'm updating ALOT but I can't get enough of writing this story. Well you guys probally hate me for making him leave but I promise there will be LOTS of troypay in the next chapter. And theres gonna be a suprising new couple.**


	6. Apology Excepted

Sharpay sat in her living the whole night watching movies and eating popcorn. Ryan still hadn't come home yet and her parents called and told her they had to work late. She sighed and turned off the tv. All she could think about was Troy, Troy,Troy! "Stop thinking about that jerk!" She said out loud. "Who's the jerk." Sharpay looked towards the door and there stood Ryan. "Umm, nobody. So how was dance class?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Shar. Who's the jerk?" He asked again sitting down beside her. "Troy Bolton," She said and Ryan nodded. "Thought so, what happened?" Sharpay opened her mouth but then closed it. "Sharpay, tell me," He demanded. "Okay. Uhh, well he came over and tryed to apoligise for, umm yelling at me. But..he kinda came for something else to," She said looking at her feet. "And what was that?" Ryan asked curious.

"3 words, 2 meanings," She said trying to give him a clue. Ryan started thinking. "Bat?" Sharpay laughed and shook her head. She took a deep breath and whisphered in his ear. "Ohhh. That." Sharpay nodded and looked away embarassed. "Well, did you?" She shook her head. "I told him he didn't love me, so he wasen't gonna get any," She said laughing a little. "That jerk," Ryan said and Sharpay nodded.

**At Troy's House**

Troy had just gotten back from Sharpay's house._ Damn, i'm so stupid! First I kiss Gabby even though I dont want to. Then I try to get it on with Sharpay!_ Troy entered his house and ran upstairs. He through his jacket on his bed and sat down. _My wants are taking over my life. Sharpay probally thinks I'm a freak. I don't even care what Gabby thinks. I need to apoligise. And this time when I do, there is gonna be no kissing! Cus that leads to no good. I was only gonna kiss her in the first place but well I couldn't help myself. _

Troy grabbed his phone and took a deep breath. He took out his number book and looked up Sharpay's number. He jotted down the numbers on his phone and heard it ringing.

Man:Hello?

Troy:Uhh is Sharpay there?  
Man:She doesn't wanna talk to you Bolton.

Troy:Ryan?

Ryan:Yeah.

Troy:Just tell her to meet me in the janitors closet after school tommorow.

Ryan:You just wanna get up her skirt and you know it.

Troy:No! What happened was..a mistake. Just tell her! You can hide around a corner for all I care she just needs to be there!

Troy hung up and sighed in relief. _Atleast I got that over with. _He changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

**At Sharpay and Ryan's House**

"Ryan, who was on the phone?" Sharpay asked. "Troy, he wants you to meet him in the janitors closet after school," Ryan answered only getting a angry look off of Sharpay's face. "Oh no. He's planning it AGAIN! He has some nerve-" Ryan put his hand over her mouth. "I don't think so. He said I can be there if I want. And you know I would charge in if he started kissing you." Sharpay nodded. "Fine I'll go," Sharpay said. The two twins got ready for bed and fell right to sleep. Well Sharpay did anyway.

Ryan stayed awake worrying about what would happen yesterday. He sighed. _He better not try to do anything or I'll slam his head in to the concrete. No, I'll-" _His thoughts were interupted by a little moan. Ryan looked over to see Sharpay with a grin on her face. "Oh Troy.." She said and Ryan chuckled. _No matter how much she says she despises him she has got it bad. _Ryan slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning the twins woke up and found breakfest on the table. "Sorry that your father and I had to work late." Their mother said apoligising. "It's okay mother as long as theres pancakes I'm good," Sharpay said and her mother laughed. After the two ate they got dressed and headed to school. Sharpay decided to calm down a little and not put her ice queen mask on. The twins walked into the hall side by side.

Then Gabriella came up to Ryan. "Hello Ryan. I'm glad your better," She said smiling. Sharpay scoffed and walked off. Ryan looked her way. "Uhh yeah thanks," He said walking off. Sharpay was at her locker getting her books out and headed to class. She hoped the day went by quickly because she was looking forward to talking to Troy.

The day went by fast just like she hoped. At the end of school students ran out of the school leaving Sharpay and Ryan in the hall.

"Let's go, and remember don't let him see you," Sharpay said. He nodded and the two walked to the janitors closet. Ryan hid behind a corner and waited for Sharpay to go in. When she did he sat against the door hoping to be able to hear them. When Sharpay walked in there stood Troy. "Hey Sharpay," He said and she nodded. "Hey." There was a long silence. "Well, I just wanted to apoligise. I don't know what came over me," He said and Sharpay didn't talk.

"Lust," Sharpay said and he nodded slowly. "Me to." She said smiling a little. "But you stopped," He said. "Yeah but, it doesn't mean I wanted to," She said. There was silence for a little bit. "So, I guess thats it," Troy said and Sharpay nodded. "My mom's excpecting me so-" Troy walked closer to her and her eyes got wide. He cupped her chin and leaned in. Sharpay was a little freaked out but leaned in also. They kissed and it was different. It wasent deep and passionate, or rough and wild. It was simple.

Suddenly the door opened and Ryan charged in. "Get away you pervert!" He yelled and the two pulled apart. Ryan punched Troy in the jaw and Troy yelped. "Ow!" Sharpay stopped her brother from doing something else. "Ryan! It's fine!" She yelled and he looked at her confused. "I'll tell you later," She said and Ryan nodded. "Are you okay?" she asked bending down.

"Just peachy," He replied. "I'll see you tommorow," She said getting up pushing Ryan out of the room. "Oh, and your apology is excepted," She said with a smile.

**A/N: Yay! Lol, they kissed without Troy trying to do something! Go Troy! Haha, I always make Troy seem like the bad guy in my stories if any of you noticed. Oh and when i said there was gonna be a suprising new couple in this chapter I ment there was gonna be hint of who they are, lets see if you guys can figure out who there gonna be. R&R please!**


End file.
